Amy Rose vs Ayano Aishi
Amy Rose vs Ayano Aishi is ZackAttackX's twenty-first DBX. Description Sonic the Hedgehog vs Yandere Simulator! Hedgehog vs Yandere! Apparently, love is the strongest power there is, so when these two are pitted together, who's heart will keep beating? (Crappy intros like this are the reason I'm single, I swear! xD) Intro NO RULES! JUST BLOODSHED! DBX! Fight Location: After school - Yandere Simulator. Another day went by at Akademi High School. Teachers wandered round school and asked any lingering students to leave. Like the rest of the students, Yandere-chan is instructed to leave. She waits for Senpai to leave and begins to stalk him to make sure he arrives home safely. Senpai reached his street and everything seemed fine. But this time, a blue blur blitzed past both Senpai and Ayano, followed by a pink one which actually crashed into Senpai, knocking him over. This pink blur was Amy Rose. She picked herself up and gasped. "Sorry! I didn't mean that!" she said, picking herself up. "Wish I could stop, but I can't let my Sonic get away!" she tried to run after Sonic, but Ayano grabbed her by the arm as she ran past. "Just what do you think you're doing?" she demanded to know. Amy glared at her. "I'm TRYING to keep up with my soon-to-be husband, but SOMEone is getting in my way!" she said sassily. "Now let go of my arm!" Ayano shook her head. "Do you know what happens to little pink creeps like you who dare hurt my Senpai?" she asked through gritted teeth. "Do you know what they get?" she said, grabbing Amy's arm tighter. Amy was genuinely concerned at this point. "Uh... no?" she responded. Ayano huffed. "They get..." she pulled out a knife and swung for Amy, who rolled backwards. "...IT!" HERE WE GO! Ayano lunged for Amy with her knife, but Amy anticipated and rolled away. She then performed a Spin Dash on Ayano, knocking her backwards and causing her to drop her knife. Amy did not let up - she kept punching and kicking Yan-chan across the street, but as she went for another kick, Ayano ducked. Amy crashed into a wall, buying Yan-chan the time to retrieve her knife. As Amy was picking herself up, she noticed Ayano attempting a stab in the throat. Amy ducked her head to one side, but she was still cut by the knife. The hedgehog covered her wound with her hand and Ayano tried again. This time, her knife hit nothing but wall as Amy rolled away and took out her hammer, which made Ayano worry slightly. "Wanna keep going?" Amy taunted, sensing Yan-chan's panic. Ayano stopped. "Okay, I'm sorry!" she said, throwing her knife away. "Huh?" Amy wondered. Yan-chan slowly approached Amy. "I didn't mean for things to get out of hand. I didn't mean to hurt you." She was now in touching distance of Amy. "I meant to KILL YOU!" she shouted, pulling out a katana and swinging for Amy's wound. Luckily, Amy was able to block with her hammer and swung it into Ayano's chest, launching her. "Nice try, but that trick's been done to death." she smirked. Ayano gathered herself and Amy ran around her and attempted a swing with the hammer, which Yan-chan blocked with her katana. The two traded blows until eventually, Amy held the advantage. She delivered a powerful swing to Ayano's back, sending her tumbling down the street, Amy in full pursuit. "I promised I wouldn't use these..." Ayano muttered to herself as Amy approached. "But I have no other choice!" As Amy jumped and was about to bring her hammer down on Ayano's skull, Yan-chan activated Falcon Mode and was able to move out of the way. Amy's hammer slammed against the floor, creating a crater. "Where did you go?" Amy yelled in disbelief. She looked left and right but spotted no sign of Ayano. That's when she heard a voice behind her. "Yandere..." Amy spun round and saw Yan-chan charging up a powerful attack. "...PUNCH!" The force of the move sent Amy flying down the street, causing her to drop her hammer on the way. "Ugh... what the?" Amy spluttered in disbelief and agony. She looked up and Ayano had changed into Cyborg Mode and approached her at blinding speed. Before the hedgehog could do anything, Ayano sliced her into pieces with her Energy Sword, spilling blood anywhere. A loud scream could be heard, but it wasn't that of Amy's, who was now in pieces on the floor, but Senpai. "You... you killed them! Stay back! Get away from me!" he yelled at Ayano. Yan-chan's eyes opened wide, shocked that her Senpai had to witness this. "...n...n-no...w-wait..." "Now Senpai could never love me." DBX! Happy Valentine's Day, everyone! Category:ZackAttackX Category:Girls Only Themed DBX Fights Category:Video Game Only Themed DBX Fights Category:'Human vs Animal' themed DBX Fights Category:What-If? Themed DBX Fights Category:Lovers themed DBX Fights Category:Completed What-If DBX Fights Category:DBXs by 2 Different Series Category:DBXs by 2 Different Companies Category:'Hero VS Villain' themed DBX Fights Category:Good vs Evil themed DBX Battles